Until Your Mine
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Takes place after CampRock-Shane and Mitchie are best friends.What happens when Shane comes back from tour,and comes to visit Mitchie? And how does one of her new songs bring them together?-read to find out!-Based on Demi Lovato's 'Until Your Mine'.


_**Mitchie's .**_

Shane and I were sitting on my bed,in my room, doing nothing.

Shane had been on tour,since his other tour had to be cancelled because of Shane's attitude and Camp Rock, so they made it up.

But,as soon as it ended,he came straight to my house. We were 'best friends'. But I wanted more!

_*Flashback*_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching _MTV's PUNKD._

It was the episode with Avril Lavigne.

It was pouring bukets outside!

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Who comes to my house in the pouring rain? Certainly I wasn't that important. Dad comes home at 5:00pm,and mom is caitering a babyshower.

Who's here?

I make my way towards the door,and as soon as I opened it,my eyes bulged,and my jaw dropped.

There,standing on my porch was Shane love of my life, and to him and everyone else,my best friend.

He was standing in front of the door,soaked from the rain,but still had that smile that I love on his face. I did the only thing I _could_ do beside kiss him. Now that,that would be awkward.

"SHANE!' I yelled and jumped on him to hug him.

"Hi to you too!" He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Oh! your soaking wet! Come in!" I said grabing his arm and pulled him in.

I brought him into the living room,and got him a towel to dry off.I also made him some hot chocolate,and we sat there waiting for him to dry.

"So,how was the tour?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.I had really missed him.

"It was great!"he paused."But,it wasn't the same without my best friend."He said while smilling and looking me in the eye.

I blushed and looked away.

He said he missed _me_? What did he miss me for?He could have any girl in America?He already had practically all America anyways!

"So what have you been up to?"He asked changing the subject.

"Well,you know spring brake. Boring. I did manage to write a new song-" I stopped once I realized what I had just said. The last time-no,scratch that._Everytime_ I wrote a new song,and told him about it,he made me play it for him. And to make it _worse_,made me play it for Nate and Jason. The other members of Connect Three.

When I mentioned the new song,he was looking at me with a spark in his eye.

Now,now he was grinning like a madman.

"Oh _really?_"He asked

"Um...maybe..."I said looking away.

"Play it for me."He got straight to the point.

"What? No. I mean, it's really not that good or anything..."I trailed off trying to find an excuse for not showing him my song.

"Mitchie."He said and taking my hands and looking me in the eye."...Your a great song writer and an amazing singer!This coming from Shane Grey!"He said."But,if you dont want to show me,I understand."He said the last part and let go of my hands.

I was confused at first at why he had let it go so then just shrugged it off.

He probably finally realized that forcing me to play my songs is wrong.

Boy was I wrong.

Not a secong later after I thought that,he rushed up off the couch,and ran towards the stairs.

I knew instantly his destination.

My room.

My song book to be exact.

I rushed up to my room,only to see him just getting to my book.

"SHANE DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled as soon as I burst through the door.

His only respnse was to wave the book infront of his face and say"To late!"

He was about to open the song book when I literally attacked him.

We landed on the floor(me on top) while I was reaching for the book.

That wasn't going to well.

He managed to open the book,and read the chorus of the song.

_"Until your mine,I have to find_

_A way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here _

_by my side_

_Until your mine,not gonna be_

_even close to complete_

_I wont rest until your mine..."_

He managed to read the chorus while dodging me.

"Wow Mitch!This is amazing!"Then he paused.A look of hurt crossed his face,but dissapeared with a curious look."So,who's the lucky guy that you wont rest until he's yours?"He asked with a smirk.

"N-nobody."I stutered out.

"Ha! your lying! you stutter when you lie!"

"I-I didn't know you knew that.."

"Well, I do. Now who is it? Jason? Nate?"

"NO! their dating Ella and Caitlyn!"I yelled

"Well,I thought you might've liked men who were taken..."He replied sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes.

One of the most awkward facts about this conversation besides the obvious fact that we're talking about who my crush is caughShanecaugh. But it was the position we were in. When I lunged for my book, I fell on top of him, but when we were fighting for the book, he somehow ended up on top of _me._ so he had me traped under him. He was holding my wrists over my head. I knew he wouldn't let me go until he knew who I liked.

This was going to be day...

For about the next ten minutes he continued naming guys trying to think which of them were my crush. I think he was catching that this was useless.

"I give up! thats pretty much all the boys you know!"He finally said.

"Not everyone..."I muttered to myself. At least, I thought I said it to myself.

"Who else? I swear im the only other..."He trailed off,looking at me,but I only looked away.

"Mitch"He said trying to get me to face him.

"Mitch?"I still didn't look.

"Is it me?"He asked.

"N-no"I stuttered.

I didn't notice,but in his eyes,excitment rose,and he began to smile.

"It's me"He said putting his hand under my chin.

"Fine. It's you ok? But,I know you could never like me ,i mean just give me some time..."I trailed off.

"Mitchie! Thats amazing!"He said.

"Wha-How is that amazing?"

"Because it means you feel the same!"He replied.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You dont believe me?"He asked

"H-how could I? I mean,your Shane Gray. You could have anyone in the world. Why would you want plane old Mitchie Torres?"

He didn't respond, but he slowly leaned down,and brushed his lips against mine. It was only for a few seconds,but it was amazing!

He pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Does that make you believe me?"He asked with a bit of hope.

All I could muster up was a small nod with a smile that just got bigger while realization struck.

1)Shane Grey,my best friend,feels the same way too

2)He just kissed me,and god damnit,I want more!

"Good" He with that we both leaned in and had the best was passionate kiss ever. He pulled away slightly,breathing heavy,and said:

"Mitchie,I've been in love with you since Camp."He said

"Me to too."And we pulled back into a kiss.


End file.
